


Caught Red-Handed

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is caught with contraband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Remuslives23: “The one where Jack finds Ianto's Kindle and is surprised by what he finds.” (I switched that around.) Originally posted 12/13/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto turned the device off, eyebrow firmly arched high on his forehead. “Jack?”

“Hmm?”

The man was lounging on Ianto's couch, pajama-clad legs bent at the knee as he curled into what most would call the fetal position. His eyes never left the television.

“When did you start reading Harry Potter?”

The body on the couch turned onto its back and Jack hung his head over the side. “From day one, why?”

“You do realize that they're not available for Kindle yet, right?”

Jack's upside-down face smirked at him. “Well, not from...regular sources, no.”

Ianto frowned, holding Jack's Kindle at shoulder height. “So where did you get it?”

“If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And I happen to like you, Ianto Jones.”

With that the man returned to his previous position and Ianto's mouth dropped open in surprise.

“You got this from the future?” he asked, stepping up to the couch and getting between his Captain and the television. “Jack! Doesn't that...I don't know...mess with time lines?”

Jack grinned at him, reaching for the Kindle and removing it from Ianto's hands. He then placed it on the coffee table and tugged the Welshman down onto the couch with him, spooning against Ianto's back.

Ianto huffed and Jack chuckled in his ear. “You won't tell on me, will you, Ianto?” he asked, burying his face in Ianto's neck and doing decidedly wicked things with his tongue.

“Well, I suppose not,” Ianto agreed, closing his eyes as Jack's hand began to wander. “But for the record, I want a copy.”

“Tsk tsk,” Jack murmured.

Ianto smiled, letting Jack distract him further.


End file.
